Prey
by Skylo
Summary: Little Mac wakes up in the middle of the night and finds a certain robot tied up in the basement. Little MacxMega Man


Maybe it was fate, he reasoned, that he woke up that night, to a noise he'd never heard before in the mansion, but a noise he recognized nonetheless; pleasure. Honestly, Little Mac had assumed that every one of his housemates had no interest in one another, romantically or otherwise. It made their temporary housing a little boring, but free of the conflict that sexual relationships always brought. Or so he'd thought.

It was normally polite to ignore something like that and go back to sleep, but his ears hadn't deceived him, and he was instantly curious. Like I said, nobody seemed too interested in anyone else, so it could be any two (or more, but he wasn't about to speculate). That and his room was on the bottom floor, which meant that what he heard below him came from the basement, where nobody really ever went. It would be impossible for him to sleep now.

Climbing out of his bed, he quietly slipped out into the hallway and opened the basement door. Cautiously, he descended the stairs. The basement had three rooms, all being used for storage, he believed. He tiptoed over boxes and forgotten items in the main room until he reached one of the doors that connected to another room. His fingers pulled away from the doorknob before he could turn it, and instead he pressed his ear to the wood. Inside he heard muffled pants and movements, none of them very loud. There must be only one person inside, he thought.

He opened the door just wide enough to squeeze through, remaining silent and sneaky throughout the whole process. Before he could turn around he heard a voice call out in the dim light.

"Who's there?"

It was Mega Man. His heart skipped a beat.

"It's Mac," he sighed, turning to face him shamefully. Then his heart stopped.

Mega Man was strung from the ceiling, naked, his robotic limbs missing. He couldn't place the emotion on the android's face but the boxer had enough panic for the both of them.

"Oh my god! What happened? Who did this to you?" Little Mac tripped over himself to help, feeling terror build in his chest. There was some kind of psychopath living in their house! What if he came back? He'd kill them both!

He pulled at the chains that bound Mega Man's forearms and held him up, but the android protested.

"W-wait, this isn't some sort of crime scene, Mac."

He sounded eerily calm. Little Mac turned to him, wide-eyed and baffled.

"W-What? Someone itook you apart/i!"

Mega Man looked at him steadily.

"Of course. I asked him to."

The boxer stopped dead, a strange chill crawling up his spine. He shrunk away from him.

"You're telling me this is some kind of sick S&M setup?"

Mega Man looked abashed, but not so much that he didn't wiggle his hips in response. His cheeks looked very pink, all of a sudden.

"Maybe...you won't tell anyone, will you?" He batted his eyelashes as convincingly as any female. Little Mac rubbed his arm sheepishly.

"U-uh...I guess it's none of my business..but then who agreed to all this?"

Mega Man's eyes were increasingly hazy.

"Ganondorf. He's the one who showed me all of this. What it feels like to relinquish control..." he wiggled again.

"Maybe you might like to try."

"I don't think it's my thing." He cringed a little, stealing a glance at the robot's open ports and exposed wires.

"Oh no, not this," Mega Man corrected. "Me. I thought you might like to try...me."

He bit his lip, twitching like some sort of addict. Little Mac was a statue, both mortified and disgusted. This guy was crazy.

"You see..Ganon went to bed and left me alone as punishment, and while normally I love being punished, this time it's no fun."

He gave a seductive little smile.

"I thought you might be...more fun."

Try as he might, he couldn't move himself closer to the boxer. But they might as well have been touching, the heat and urgency coming off of him was suffocating. He was hard and dripping and trembling.

"Please," he begged. Little Mac felt like he'd walked right into a trap. "Don't leave me like this."

Whatever emotion that kept him still before was gone. His fingers trailed the robot's stomach, feeling bumps and bruises and various marks from whatever Ganon had been doing to him. The skin jumped with excitement.

His optics glowed dimly, but it was enough light for him to see the android squirm. The chains rattled, and for some reason the sound was arousing.

Little Mac's throat was still sealed tight. What had he gotten himself into? How could he possibly think he'd be able to fill Mega Man's twisted desires? Part of him wanted to leave, but another part was curious to try all kinds of dirty things with him. After all, he was completely vulnerable. He could do whatever he wanted.

Swallowing down the bile that threatened to come up, he stepped forward and pulled Mega Man against his body. He was so...responsive. It seemed any contact at all drove him wild. It was possible he was on drugs.

Already the robot was bucking against him, rubbing his erection against Little Mac's developing one.

"Mmmh.."

He had a sweet scent. It had never occurred to the boxer that he was more than metal. He was warmer and softer than he thought, and the curve of his spine was almost feminine. He was more eager to touch than he had been before. Mega Man was truly a hidden gem. Really cute too.

The cyborg shot forward without warning and caught his lips, quickly sliding his tongue inside. Little Mac thought nothing of it until his own tongue hit something in the other's mouth, and suddenly it was in his. He could taste the naughty smile on his lips as he passed it over.

Little Mac pulled away.

"What the hell?!"

"Just a little something to help you loosen up. I was saving it for me, but I think I've had enough."

He spit it into his hand, inspecting the little capsule. So he iwas/i on drugs.

"What is it?"

"Ecstasy," he answered secretively. "It'll make you feel really good."

Mac stared at it a moment. He'd never done anything like that. Not because he wasn't curious...he was tested every week for steroids and other things, so he had to stay on his toes.

"I..uh.."

"Don't be a party pooper. Just try it."

After another long moment, he slipped it back in his mouth and swallowed, because why not. He was still wedged between Mega Man's thighs. Feeling experimental, he wrapped his arms around him and lowered his mouth to his collar bone. At first he simply licked and kissed, but Mega Man didn't seem very satisfied. Here goes nothing. He sunk his teeth into it, feeling a rush as the other moaned appreciatively. He bit harder and harder, surprised at how much he liked doing it and how good it felt to hurt someone like that. It wasn't something he ever did, or was permitted to do, and he found he had no fear of causing him too much pain as long as he moaned like that. He pulled him against him as tightly as he could with what he had of his legs, pumping his hips in excitement. A haze slowly settled into Little Mac's skull, darkening his vision, and he tasted blood in his mouth.

"Please...please..." Mega Man panted. Little Mac didn't hear him, but still somehow understood. In a flash, his pants and underwear were on the floor, and he was shoving his cock into his ass with no preparation whatsoever. He knew Mega Man would like that. Little Mac dug his fingernails into his shoulder blades and raked them down, renewing the fading marks on his back as he forced himself into the tight warmth. Mega Man squeaked and arched, eyes closed.

"Nnnn..!"

"Does it feel good?" he heard himself ask. His voice was so husky.

"God, yes. Y-you're so big," Mega Man whimpered, shaking.

"What do you want me to do to you?"

"Smack my ass. Please."

He did so.

"You're naughty."

Mega Man looked at him.

"Of course I am. You didn't think a face like this would be innocent, did you?"

The drugs were definitely working. He felt his body fill up with this brimming energy that he had no control over. He plunged his cock into him as far as he could, standing up a little taller to reach. Mega Man purred, his eyes fluttering then rolling back. His forehead landed on Little Mac's shoulder as he began pounding into him with inhuman speed. He didn't pause or react when he felt teeth cutting into him. Mega Man was strangely quiet, how hard he bit down being the only indication of how wonderful it felt. Little Mac grabbed both ass cheeks and forced them apart, giving him room to move deeper. He was so hot and tight he could barely control himself. The chains, which had been rattling loudly overhead, suddenly gave away and Mega Man's arms slipped out. Little Mac caught him without thinking, but the plunge forced his cock as far as possible, ass-to-hipbones, and they both came with shaky moans. Mac fell to his knees, still holding Mega Man, his face frozen in that last look of pleasure as he continued to come inside of him. The cyborg twitched as he was filled to the brim, lifting his face from the boxer's shoulder.

Finally, Little Mac was finished. He felt totally drained.

As gently as possible, he laid Mega Man on the floor, pulling out. A whole mess of milky liquid followed. Mega Man didn't move. In fact, he looked asleep until Little Mac put his pants on and moved to clean up.

"Don't worry about it," he said quickly. "If he comes back and sees me like this, maybe he'll think twice about leaving me alone."

Little Mac's head was clearing slowly. He blinked.

"But.."

Mega Man opened his eyes, mischievous grin already in place.

"Unless..you were hoping he would."

Little Mac stared dumbly, not sure what to say. Doing that again certainly sounded great, but he didn't know if it was a good thing to make a habit of.

"Well..if you ever want to...you know where my room is."

Mega Man gave him a look.

"And if iyou/i ever want to, I really enjoy the storage closet on the second floor."

Little Mac gave an awkward nod.

"Okay..goodnight then."

He received a dazed smile in response.

"Goodnight, handsome."


End file.
